dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ty, The General of Generals
Appearance Ty stands at roughly 6'11, making him gigantic compared to most characters. He also weighs in at about 280 pounds, making him quite the heavyweight as well. WIP Personality WIP History WIP (Dio's changing this up a bit) Powers Godlike Strength Godlike Durability Enhanced Stamina WIP (Dio's gonna update this) Weaponry Red Obsidian (Also known as Ty's trademark greatsword) WIP Silver Phantom (Also known as Ty's spear) WIP Shivering Spines (Also known as Ty's battle-axe) WIP Midnight Lightning (Also known as Ty's bow) WIP Special Arrows Poison Arrows Fire Arrows Ice Arrows Rope Arrows (Used to tether things so Ty can pull them closer to him) Bomb Arrows Silver Arrows (Used as a lethal weapon against the undead & werewolves) WIP Pride & Joy (Also known as Ty's twin pistols) WIP King of Kings (Also known as Ty's sniper rifle) WIP Corpse Maker (Also known as Ty's devilish gun) WIP Armor ??? (Also known as Ty's helmet) WIP ??? (Also known as Ty's chestplate) WIP ??? (Also known as Ty's bracers) WIP ??? (Also known as Ty's pauldrons) WIP ??? (Also known as Ty's gauntlets) WIP ??? (Also known as Ty's leggings) WIP ??? (Also known as Ty's greaves) WIP ??? (Also known as Ty's boots) WIP ??? (Also known as Ty's shield) WIP ??? (Also known as Ty's mask) WIP Skills Leadership Master-Level Forging WIP Techniques Flame Slash A slash of fire, pretty basic. Electric Slash A slash of electricity, pretty basic. Water Slash A slash of gushing water, it's water pressure is what does the damage. Ice Slash A slash with an icy touch to it, it can freeze an opponent if they're at critical damage. Wind Slash A slash with a high amount of wind added with it, the wind speed is deadly to weaker opponents. Earth Slash A slash with a rock-based aura around it. It can cause earthquakes if slammed on the ground hard enough. Death Cycle A series of slashes that is aimed at the legs and arms in an effort to slow down and weaken opponents. Demonic Chariot A technique that in which, Ty slashes his sword as he spins around like a top. Allowing him to cut down opponents very quickly. Final Shine A bright slash made of light that works like the Stardust Breaker that Gogeta has. It literally DESTROYS those it touches. Multi-Impale This move lets Ty impale his opponents multiple times in various parts of their bodies. Fafnir's Fang A swing of the spear that can knock the breath out of enemies. Warped Impulse ﻿Ty uses his axe to rip a hole in reality and then uses otherworldly energy to blast his foes. Flying Death Ty throws his axe like a tomahawk, capable of decapitating opponents. Life Hack A wild swing capable of cutting opponents into pieces if it connects the right way. Wild Falcon A shot that flies as fast as a falcon. Which is about 200 mph.(That's about as fast as a race car) Multi-Shot A bunch of rapid-fire arrows that can obliterate people like a machine gun. Lightning Arrow An arrow of electricity that can shock and even paralyze it's victims.﻿ Double Cataclysm Ty pulls out twin pistols and starts shooting the HELL outta his opponent.(About 10 shots from each, making it a 20 hit combo) Sniper's Paradise After a brutal shot to the gut with Ty's hand, he pulls out his rifle and shoots his opponent in the legs, arms, and then stomach. Diablos Trigger Ty pulls out a giant devilish gun and proceeds to unload a full clip of almost 500 bullets into his opponent. Gigaflash A flash of light that stuns enemies for a few seconds. It is followed by the Death Cycle. Soldier's Salute After pounding the HELL outta his opponent with punches and kicks, Ty gives his opponent a salute, and then delivers a GIANT punch to the face, capable of killing if used with enough strength. Stars & Stripes WIP Reaper Styles After becoming the apprentice of Death itself, Ty was taught multiple styles from the Reaper himself to grant him extra abilities and attacks. Orthros Style A style that focuses on weaker strikes, average defense & average energy control. But also grants high speed attacks and great combo potential. Techniques WIP Gladios Style A style that focuses on weaker defenses, average combo potential, speed, and pure power. But this style grants a great mastery of energy control. Techniques WIP Frixos Style A style that focuses on low speed and combo potential, average energy control and average defense. But this style also grants incredible power to overwhelm foes. Techniques WIP Typhos Style A style based on pure fighting skill alone, the experienced will find this style a challenge to defeat with it's nigh-perfect attacks. The inexperienced will find this style too overwhelming and would most likely flee from battle. Techniques WIP Kaldios Style A style based on defense rather than offense. This style focuses on a great defensive ability, average speed and strength, a low combo potential, and poor energy control. Techniques WIP (There are other styles, but they are currently unnamed. I will add them once I name them) Forms Base Ty's normal, everyday, form. Berserk WIP General WIP First Reaper WIP Second Reaper WIP Third Reaper WIP Grand Reaper WIP Quotes "Remember this, my precious little flower, be mindful of everyone you trust". "Now, you're probably thinking that I mean choose your friends wisely and don't talk to strangers". "But I mean something deeper than all of that, you're old enough to understand now". "You won't listen to everything I've ever told you, but please listen to this one so that there's less people I'll have to bury". "Remember this one thing, Satan used to be an angel". - Ty speaking to his daughter, Chrixie, after she graduates from school and is about to enter the real world. "Don't worry about me Chrixie, no one can hurt me without my permission being granted to them". "Not even a living God like him". "This is just a... flesh wound compared to what I've been through". - Ty when he takes a serious hit in order to protect Chrixie when she's a little girl picking a fight with a God. "This used to be your Mother's..." "I am giving it to you, so you can defend yourself". "Don't worry about returning it to me, I'll collect it from you later". "Until then, take good care of it for me, and for Her". - Ty to his daughter about her weapon named Retirement, which he gives her to defend herself. WIP Trivia # Ty was based off of Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7, however, his story is a lot different. # Ty's nickname of the "Grim Reaper" was inspired by Ragna from BlazBlue. # Ty has a resemblance to Guts, the main character from Berserk. Both wield giant swords and have led armies. Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Neutrals Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Pistol Users Category:Rifle Users Category:Tomahawk Users Category:Hand Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Greatsword Users Category:Melee Weapon Users Category:Ranged Weapon Users